C l o v e r
by Monday-Mornings
Summary: A series of drabbles, one-shots, song-fics all dedicated to R27  : Ch. 4 is now up! Thanks for the reviews! May change rating for cussing.
1. Playing A Game of Dares

**D i s c l a i m e r/: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (:**

**

* * *

**_I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together. -__Julia Roberts_

* * *

It was a quick peck on the lips.

It was a dare.

It was completely utterly wrong on so many levels.

But it was either _that_ or getting locked in a closet with my obsessive friend who wanted to play with me as if I was a doll and become the wife of a mafia don.

At least they gave me an option, which I didn't need to think twice about.

I knew that my actions could have costed me my life and the humiliation that would follow if it was leaked to the school's gossip queens.

I had no choice though.

Try to understand, Kyoko.

I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not-

"Tsuna-kun? Did you choose, yet?" Mukuro smiled devillishly at me from across the room, "It's been ten minutes and you've been just sitting there doing nothing. "

"I figure you broke the herbivore's brain from talking too much." Hibari called out lazily as he walked by the doorway with a cup of tea.

Gokudera exploded as he stood up from his chair, "You take that back! Jyuudaime is the best and his brain is too intelligent to break!"

Even for me, that seemed like a lie.

"Ahhh it's okay Gokudera-kun." I protested weakly, I didn't need Hibari and Gokudera to fight again and destroy yet another lounging room.

The silver-haired teen fell to his seat with an unsatisfied look that adorned his face.

Turning my attention away from the right-hand man, I decided to answer Mukuro's question, "Mn. I decided."

As if I was the conductor and I had raised my baton, all eyes fell on me and suddenly it became deadly silent.

"I pick the choice where..." My eyes fluttered across the room nervously, I probably looked as if I was having a seizure though.

A rush of heat fled to my cheeks as I shielded my face from their eyes, I mumbled the answer quickly in hopes that they wouldn't understand and just give up.

"I-pick-the-choice-where-I-kiss-Reborn."

Unfortunately, it seems that Yamamoto has chosen that time to be very attentive to every single word I said.

"He said he wants to kiss Reborn," Yamamoto said aloud to clarify the confusion of the other guardians.

Lambo started laughing slowly, "I think I heard wrong...did you just say that Tsuna wants to kiss Reborn instead of staying in a closet with Haru for 10 minutes?"

I groaned inwardly as I nodded slowly.

Mukuro smirked, "Can you blame him? Kufufufu...Haru can be sometimes..."

"EXTREMELY WEIRD." Ryohei roared out, "I understand that she is Kyoko's extremely best friend but sometimes Haru is a crazy person."

At least my famiglia understands me.

"Well then," Mukuro grinned, "Go on ahead and kiss your tutor."

With that being said, the mist guardian pushed me through the door and led me to a long corridor.

I turned my head to look behind us, and I saw all the other guardians hot on our tails but with...body protection.

"Why do they get protective suits and I don't?" I asked worriedly for my own sake.

"Kufufufu...every man for himself."

We reached polished double oak doors and as quickly as he could, Mukuro threw me inside as if feeding a guppy to a shark.

I fell to the floor with a soft 'thud' but the curse I let out after it wasn't as quiet.

"Ouch..." I grumbled as I rubbed my bottom tenderly, "That could have gone smoother."

A snore brought me away from my current thoughts and my eyes drifted to the figure on the couch.

It was Reborn.

Sleeping in the oddest position ever. But things like that don't surprise me. Reborn was often what you would call..._eccentric. _Even in his sleep apparently.

I got to my feet and creeped over to the side of the couch where his head hung back loosely.

'_Whoa. His face looks so handsome. Like a movie star.'_ I noticed as his porcelain doll like face was as beautiful as ever. '_Wait no. I'm a guy. I don't notice things like that.'_

I shook the thought of Reborn being handsome out of my head, '_C'mon and get it over with, Tsuna. Just a kiss. My first kiss. No it doesn't matter. Do it.'_

I adjust my face according to the angle of Reborn's head so that when I went for the kill, I won't hurt myself or Reborn. If I did it wrong, then I would wake Reborn up and he would add more salt to my wounds.

My eyes closed as I leaned in to his lips, _'Goodbye first kiss. I saved you for a while, but it seems that fate wants you to go to the wrong person. Oh well.'_

After what it seems to have been an eternity, our lips met.

First thing that was noticed.

'_Wow. His lips are reallllllly soft. Is it natural for them to be this...kiss-able? Wait what.'_

Second thing that was noticed.

_'I should probably pull away now. But I don't want to. Wait what? No. I'm a guy. Last time I checked, I liked girls.'_

Third thing that was noticed.

_'It doesn't matter if I'm a guy! I like this feeling so I'm not going to let it go.'_

Fourth thing that was noticed was that I was down with that.

Did it matter that I was a guy?

Does gender matter?

Love is love. It comes in variety.

Like a box of chocolates.

Each one is unique in its own special way.

"Mgnh?" Reborn mumbled against my lips, causing me to flinch and pull back faster than you could even breath in a gulp of air.

Reborn's long black lashes batted against each other once and then twice before his obsidian eyes gazed up groggily at the ceiling.

I wiped my lips quickly as I tried to calm my thudding heart and my uncontrollable blush.

My tutor glanced around the room, as if looking for something and then his eyes fell on me.

It was an odd silence until he broke it with an even odder question, "Why did you stop?"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

Reborn gave me a crooked smirk, "Nevermind." His smile became more relaxed as he got up and stretched, "Did one of the guys send you here to wake me up?"

**That.** Was a perfect excuse.

"Um. Y-yeah. Ha ha ha. I was going to wake you up but you woke up before I had the chance, and your sudden movement scared me so I fell..." I interwove the truth with the lies.

"Hm it's 12:47. I think I'll go for some lunch." Reborn checked his watch as he got off the couch and headed to the table where his hat was.

I nodded, completely jubilant that Reborn didn't notice anything, "Yeah! G-go eat something. The chefs will be happy to serve you."

The other man grabbed his fedora and clicked open the door, making the other guardians who were anxiously waiting outside to scramble away.

Reborn turned his head slowly to look at me and a mischievous look glinted in his eyes, "You know... You're not a bad kisser."

Then he just strode out the room humming a tuneless song.

I sat there on the floor speechless until he walked away.

After a few moments to recollect my mixed emotions, I started to grin.

'_Well first kiss. It seems that fate sent you to the right person.'_

_

* * *

_

It just so happened to start off with a kiss.

And like an avalanche, the rest came tumbling down shortly and unexpectedly.

* * *

**A/N: Wah. It's 3:29 in the morning guys. I'm tired. So I'm off to bed. (: Please R and R. I would love to continue writing these drabbles (Or in this case a really long one-shot) for R27, but I can't write well without inspiration. You guys. Are my inspiration.**

**I hope you enjoyed (: Sorry if it came out very un-professionally written. Summer has squeezed the intelligence out of my brain and replaced it with some random things.**

**I'll try to write clearer and more pleasing to the eye.**

**Love you,**

**Monday-Mornings.**


	2. A Story Told Backwards

**D i s c l a i m e r/: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (:**

_

* * *

_

_I had expected you to catch me..._

_

* * *

_

It feels cold like ice.

Even though our fingers were intertwined, as if they were made to fit into each others so perfectly, it didn't feel the same. I couldn't feel the reassuring squeeze you gave me when I started to realize you were getting worse everyday.

They were like stone. They didn't move.

That day when your heart stopped beating, you tried to say something before you passed on.

"I-I l-lo.." You choked between words as you tried to gasp for air.

I wanted to laugh and try to make you not lose hope, but my lips were clamped shut.

Tears blinded my vision and my ears pounded.

"R-reborn...I...l-love...y-"

But then the feeble voice that tried to capture my attention once more, that voice quieted.

The line went flat.

* * *

Today you seemed sicklier.

Your face was pale and you head was covered with sweat.

Breathing became a job for you. A tedious and hard one at that.

When I opened the door to your room, you didn't open your eyes. You seemed to be in too much pain.

The nurse who stood next to you, she glanced up.

"Sir. I'm sorry but you won't be allowed to visit today. Please leave."

Something died inside me as I left that hospital.

I finally realized, you weren't ever going to get better.

And not even the best medicine can cure your broken body.

* * *

Your eyes were glassy.

I couldn't tell if you were seeing me. I couldn't tell if you were looking beyond me. I couldn't tell if you were alive.

My heart beat faltered as the conclusion that you were dead was highly possible.

A small smile brightened your features, making me relax.

"Reborn." Your raspy voice called my name, "I'm glad you c-came."

I smiled, even smiling now days was a lie, I just didn't have my heart put in it, "Of course I would come. How are you?"

You laughed shakily, "Th-the doctor...he says..."

I watched your small hands grip the blankets until your knuckles turned white.

"He says I-I might not live for another week. M-maybe less. But he says I co-could get better by taking this...me-medicine." You stumbled over words.

I finally noticed the tear stains on your cheeks.

* * *

You and I were watching the sparrows outside chirp freely as they flew from branch to branch.

"I want to be like them." You stated out-of-the blue.

I turned to you and honestly inquired, "Why?"

Our eyes locked. I noticed that your eyes were filled with empty sadness.

"Because they can fly away from their problems."

There was a long silence until you continued.

"While I can't."

* * *

I remember your chocolate warm eyes open wearily the next morning.

You looked up at the ceiling as you tried to understand what was going on, and where the heck you were.

Your eyes finally left the one spot of the ceiling, and they landed on me.

"Hi Reborn." You said so casually.

I didn't understand. Why did you say it like that? Why are you acting so Tsuna? Shouldn't you be worried? Aren't you sc-

Something clicked in my head.

"Ciaossu Tsuna." I said as equally as casual.

Maybe you didn't want us to worry.

* * *

I don't know what happened.

It happened in all of a sudden rush during one of our meetings.

All I remember was your graceful eyes become half-lidded as you slumped forward.

Your head came in contact with the floor and your body went limp.

"Tsuna!" I gasped as I launched myself off the chair as I knelt by your side, I fumbled through my pocket for my phone but the other guardians were already prepared.

The flashing of the red and blue lights flickered in the night as I ran outside holding your doll-like body.

The paramedic got you on that stretcher and hoisted you up as fast as they could.

"Who are you?" One of them briefly asked me as this all happened.

I glanced at Tsuna and back at the paramedic, "I'm...his best friend."

* * *

The sky was gray and rain poured from the heavens.

You rested your head upon my chest, "I heard that rain are angel's tears."

I smirked as I played with your messy chestnut hair, "I hear that rain is God's piss."

You scoffed, "I would prefer to go out and dance in angel's tears instead of God's pee."

"Well only you would want to go out and play in the rain anyways." I chortled.

"Shut up."

I stared outside the window, "When do you think it'll stop raining?"

You looked up into my eyes, "Why do you ask?"

I leaned in and kissed your forehead, "Because I want to see the sky as blue and clear as it usually is."

* * *

_When I fell in love with you._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hi again! : D I tried writing a sad story. But I don't think it came out as emotionally upsetting as I want it to be. I'm evil for wanting to make people cry. ((: Anyways, I know its confusing since it's all backwards. But don't _literally_ read every single word backwards. I just tried writing it the ending first and the beginning last. **

**By the way, it's MEANT to read from top to bottom, like a normal story would. The gist is that you already know the ending so you need to find the beginning. 8D It's an upside down cake story. Just read it like a normal story. Okai?**

**Thank you so much for all those favorites and story alerts! I appreciate those so much! **

**But I'm even more grateful for those who reviewed. I honestly wasn't even going to update today, but a certain reviewer wanted me to do so. Reviews inspire me! Please review often! **

**It's late again. 1:38 in the morning. Why do I get my ideas late at night? /sigh/ **

**Bye Bye! R & R.**

**Monday-Mornings.**


	3. Keeping Each Other Alive

**D i s c l a i m e r/: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! & I don't own the song Keeping Me Alive - The Afters.**

**

* * *

**

**S i d e n o t e/: When it says, **_Start Song_**, ****You may play the song at a reasonable volume for you to continue reading while not getting distracted. But please make it loud enough for you to understand the lyrics.**

**

* * *

**

"Why am I doing this anyways?" I questioned myself for the thousandth time as I stood next to the street lamp.

_'Because its now or never. He won't be he much longer until he permanently leaves your side as your tutor.'_ My conscious replied in a flash.

"Well w-why can't I just tell him later?"

_'You and I know that if you don't do this now you will never do it.'_ My inner self said scornfully.

"Yeah..." I muttered in agreement.

My chocolate eyes stared into the freshly lain blanket of snow, "And what if I screw things up between us?"

There was no reply for that one.

I already knew the answer.

"It was a valiant yet futile try." I grumbled.

I rubbed my two hands together, trying to generate some sort of artificial warmth.

As I stood there, the flawless white snow fell elegantly from the chilled ice-blue sky.

Each flake settled itself on my cinnamon colored hair, making them stand out more to the public.

I exhaled, enjoying the sight of my wispy breath curl around the air, creating majestic swirls and designs in the air.

"Dragon." A very recognizable voice breathed down my neck, making me shudder with shock.

I turned around heatedly, "Reborn, you scared me!"

And that was an understatement. I was so horrified that he might have heard me talking to myself, that I almost considered on running away.

Your onyx eyes sparkled with amusement, "You're too easy to scare. How could I resist?"

"You're so mean." I glowered, although I was meant to look angry, I was somewhat relieved that he didn't bring up the subject of me talking to myself.

A low chuckle escaped your lips, "And you just realized that?"

I stuck my tongue out and blew a raspberry.

Your smirk widened as you tousled my hair into a bigger mess with your gloved hands.

"H-hey!" I cried out in alarm as I shooed your hand away.

You spent the next couple of minutes snickering as you kept on finding a way to annoy me.

"So. Why have you called me here, Mr. Dragon?" You teased after you satisfied your desire to ruin my clothes.

It took a moment to register what you said.

It took an even longer moment to think of a reply to that.

My heart thudded against my chest and suddenly, the sound of the "**th-thump**" was all I concentrated on.

I shut my eyes tight and prayed that you couldn't hear the impossibly loud heartbeats that were now increasing with speed.

"Tsuna?" Your bewitchingly alluring voice called my name in confusion, "You look sick. Are you okay?"

'_No I'm not okay. Please just go away now. Go to Italy. Leave me alone.'_

Your hand rested itself on my shoulder, making my cheeks light aflame, "Tsuna?"

You leaned in closer to my face, so close that I could feel your warm breath brush against my forehead, "Tsuna...can you hear me?"

**Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.**

* * *

_Start Song_

_

* * *

_

_'Say it now.'_ My conscious ordered me, _'This is it. Get it over with. You're going to faint if you don't do anything soon.'_

"I..." I croaked, trying to find my voice under all the emotions I was feeling at the moment.

I swallowed down my nervousness and opened my eyes to find myself staring into a sea of ebony.

"I like you." My voice came out strong to my surprise.

Your eyes widened a fraction of an inch, "...What?"

At this moment, my heart was painfully rattling against my chest, "I said I like you."

A million thoughts flashed through my mind, but only one stayed burnt into my thoughts.

'_Had I ruined this friendship by those three words?'_

With slight hesitance, you asked me quietly, "Since when?"

"Ever since I realized that you were always there for me." I said thoughtfully, I hadn't expected for you to ask me this.

The moment I said "I Like You" I thought you were going to walk away.

I lowered my eyes from the gaze of wonder you gave me.

"Why?" You asked such a simple question as if it meant life or death.

I looked up at you again, this time with a smile, "Because you keep me alive."

The look of confusion became embedded on your face, "Because I kept you alive?"

"Your the only reason why I want to wake up in the mornings...Your the only reason why I continue to strive towards the goal of being successor to the Vongola. Your the only reason I live." I admitted sheepishly.

I watched as your serious expression became one of amusement.

"Stupid-Tsuna. Who knew you were such a flatterer?" You sarcastically mused as you pulled away from the comfortable closeness of our faces.

I turned a rosy red, but did not say a word.

You pivoted on your heels so your back was to me, and you began walking away slowly.

My heart sort of broke in two.

That was it?

A felt a flash of embarrassment overwhelm me, but that was nothing compared to the hollow feeling that was once my heart.

Your walking figure stopped halfway from me, and your voice was light and carefree, "Are you coming?"

I looked around the snowy park, but it was abandoned except for the two of us.

You sensed my confusion, and you turned your head so that I could see that you weren't joking, "C'mon. It's cold."

I awkwardly walked over to you, I honestly didn't know what just happened.

Once I reached the point where you stood, you put an arm on my head as if it was a resting table, "Hey Tsuna."

"Um...y-yeah?" I sniffled.

"If your going to confess to me, can you do it somewhere other than a park thats below 36 degrees." You smirked.

Fury replaced my emotions altogether as I punched you in the stomach, "What do you mean?"

You didn't cringe, you just wore that triumphant smirk, "Nothing. I mean nothing."

You leaned down and captured my lips momentarily before you walked away from me nonchalantly.

"..." I stood there dumbstruck, then I crouched down and made myself a snowball.

I hurled it at the back of your head, "That was it?"

You turned around and sighed, "Tsuna. You really are stupid."

You cupped your mouth and yelled loud enough for me to hear, "You keep me alive too."

* * *

**A/N: This was sort of rushed. x) Hope you enjoy~ I really wanted to make another sad story...(LOL I'M MENTAL AND SICK.) but I decided to let you guys get it off easy and I wrote sort of a happy story for now. **

**Expect to see another depressing story sometime soon ((: I really thought this story made no sense and I wasn't going to upload this one today, but a wonderful friend of mine: _Judy-Chan_ read this for me and told me to upload it. Not to mention my wifey: _Average-Korean-Ninja_ told me to. **

**I'll write better in the future and make it make sense. Ha ha I confused myself there 8D And look at the time, its 11:07, not the usual 4 '0clock at night. School started so yeah. But its the weekend? So confused.**

**R & R please :)) Also thanks to the reviewers I have. I love you more then the ones who favorite or subscribe, lol. I am so offending. **

**BTW, open ending. Reborn just said that so its your job to let your mind wander...explore space and the jungles or Am- whut. No...just continue the story with your mind. Ha ha you can tell me your version in the reviews if you wish (; I find your reviews lovely!**

**Bye bye,**

**Monday-Mornings.**


	4. The Art of Lying Part 1

**D i s c l a i m e r/: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (:**

* * *

_Love is a game in which one always cheats. - Honore de Balzac_

_

* * *

_

Her long flaxen hair was perfectly drawn around the bed, as if each strand was placed there by an artist just waiting to draw the most exquisite masterpiece.

Coral pink lips were pursed, as if patiently awaiting a kiss. Soft flawless skin that could make the goddess Aphrodite jealous.

Any man would fall for her, who wouldn't? A well renown model who considers you her boyfriend, that could satisfy any guy's dream.

Yet am I the only one that is immune to her infectious virus that seemed to capture everyone's heart?

"Do you like what you see?" She purred as she gave my leg a playful tap to snap me out of my deep thinking.

I gave her a patronizing smirk, "I've seen better."

She frowned as she pulled herself into a sitting position, "You wouldn't know true beauty even if it kicked you in the groin."

I toyed with her hair, "And you wouldn't know a playboy even if he told you himself."

"Reborn, despite everything your saying, you love me." She said a matter-of-factly as she rolled out of bed and began changing back into her original clothes.

"Yes. Cause a sure sign of romance is making love to you one night, and pretending I don't know you for all the other days. If thats the case, then sure. I love you." I scoffed.

She stare into the mirror and adjusted her clothing, "Everybody adores me. I'm beautiful and rich. There's no reason to not love me."

I began to chuckle, "Bella, you're so vain. There's more to a relationship than being beautiful and having money. It's not like you would know though, you've never been in a real relationship before."

The blonde rolled her eyes over to me, "And you've been in a real relationship? You told me I was your first."

"There's something called lying, Bella. You should know, I'm sure you do it all the time." I stated nonchalantly.

"You're such a prick." She flipped me off before storming out of the room and into the living room.

I raised an eyebrow and called after her, "Where are you going?"

A faint voice replied, "None of your business, asshole." Then the door slammed behind her.

Unfazed by her reaction, I climbed out of bed and started getting ready for work.

Something caught my eye as I was passing the restroom, a magazine that was poorly hidden in my bookcase.

Finding it odd that a woman's magazine was sticking out of my books, I pulled it out and inspected it.

A familiar face was on the front cover.

"Bella Bugia, model for the 'Guilty Desires' merchandise, has two secret lovers...?" I echoed the headline in curiosity.

The only thing that registered in my mind at the time was, 'Dumb idiot, who leaves this sort of information right where I can see it?'

I read the date the magazine was printed.

Only a couple days ago was this leaked to the public.

The chances of her breaking up with the other guy is high, but she didn't break up with me yet, so she probably didn't break up with him either.

Suddenly, I began to wear a devious smirk.

Maybe I should visit Colonello.

* * *

"Why would you wanna know, maggot? Do you care?" My close friend grinned, "Don't wanna lose your supermodel girlfriend, is that it?"

I heavily sighed at his idiocy, "Colonello. To be frank, I wouldn't care if Bella had billions of guys dating her. I just want to see who this mystery guy is. If Bella was cheating on me, that means I wasn't living up to her full expectations. Thats an insult to me. Is it wrong for me to find out what this guy has that I don't?"

Colonello scratched his head, "Well course not. But are you sure you're not doing this cause you're jealous?"

"I'm not." I assured him, "But you'll help me right?"

"Yeah yeah, maggot. How can I refuse when you could kill me in my sleep any one of these days?" Colonello grumbled.

I guffawed, "Perfect."

"What are you going to do after you find out who this guy is? You're going to leave him alone right? You only wanted to know what he was like re-"

I hushed my friend, "It depends on who this guy is. If he's got something that even I would have to admit is pretty attractive, then I'll leave him alone. But if he's a total wreck, that'd be a personal blow from Bella to me. Then...I'd kill him."

I guess the facial expression I was wearing must've been pretty intense, because Colonello paled and nodded in fear.

"I can't wait to find out who this guy is." I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being on a long hiatus. The reason I didn't update sooner was because I promised some reviewers that I would write a mystery chapter, and people actually got excited for it. Don't get me wrong, I was too, but only after I actually tried writing it...did I realize how hard it was to make a complex problem that would make everyone stop and wonder what the shizzle was going on. Ha ha. **

**Sorry for not having Tsuna appear at all in this chapter, but the next chapter you'll get to see a whole lot more of him. Remember, I'm a committed writer, so this is going to be R27. That is after all why I made this whole she-bang. And sorry for making Reborn the total bad-ass player, but this is how it went in my imagination. And yes, Bella Bugia means, Beautiful Lie. I SWEAR I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH 30 SECONDS TO MARS /shot**

**Look forward to part two!**

**-Monday-Mornings**

**PS: Go to my profile and click my web link. (: It'll take you to my DA & when I have time I'm going to make cover pages for each chapter. So yeah! **

**R & R**


	5. Very Important Notice

**Please read:**

_Hello everyone. Thank you so much to those who have subscribed and added me to their favorite authors list over the past year (technically it's been a year since now it is 2011), I love you guys. But my heart goes out to those who supported 'C l o v e r' right from the beginning... I can't even fathom what 'C l o v e r' would be without your endless love and reviews._

_But unfortunately, I'll be moving to a new account soon. (Because this account has a lot of bad memories as well as the good ones.) I'd like to start fresh and if you'd be as so kind to go to my new account and read some of the stories I will publish as soon as I can, I'd be forever grateful. Don't worry, the spirit of 'C l o v e r' will not die, I will be writing a sequel called 'C h a n c e' and there you will find more R27. (A lot more.)_

_And I won't be continuing 'The Art of Lying', instead I'll be writing a whole new Mystery series called, 'A l i a s'. (You'll find a bit more information on my new account. Not too much though, since it's meant to be a secret project...but I gave in and let out the news a little early)._

_If you read the profile on my new account, there will be a detailed explanation as to why I left on a hiatus without warning and the reason why 'C l o v e r' was born, and it reveals a bit more about me. (If you are interested of course.)_

_I hope to see all of you again on 'C h a n c e' or even the secret project that will be released on April 17, 'A l i a s'! _

* * *

With much love,

**Monday-Mornings**

* * *

_New account!_

**Saturday-Surprise**

* * *

_PS: ('C h a n c e' will be published in a week from now, since there is a waiting period I have to endure, plus I need to write the final of the first chapter.)_


End file.
